


Down in My Heart

by BASIDIAMYCOTA



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BASIDIAMYCOTA/pseuds/BASIDIAMYCOTA
Summary: Buzzo is one of the few people able to overpower Rando, as he is submissive towards him by default.They meet to discuss the logistics of transporting Buddy safely across Olathe to Rando's territory, but it very quickly turns into an argument, leading to a less than desirable situation for Rando.
Relationships: Buzzo/Rando (LISA)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Down in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a friend while heavily sleep deprived over the course of the past 2 or 3 days. It’s mostly spitballed, sorry if the editing ain’t best, I’ll fix it when I’ve had more than 2 hours of sleep!

Buzzo is the first to become physical, grabbing Rando and pulling him in with fistfuls of his cloak. Buzzo already despised him on the basis of what happened to Lisa, on his associations with Brad, on his bullshit peacemaker attitude. Buzzo was sick of a coward like him having the upper hand in Olathe. He was more aware than anyone of how unfair it was. 

He came back to his body as he felt Rando’s fingers wrap around his wrist, a quiet “P-p-please.” slithering its way out from behind his mask. Buzzo scowled, shoving the man away from him and taking a step back. “Don't give me that bullshit, Rando.” he spat as he watched the other man right himself,smoothing out his cloak. Rando moved nearer to Buzzo, his hands raised as a sign of submission . “L-listen, Bern-bernard.” he began, trying to reason with him, hoping the use of his real name would bring him back to some sort of sense within himself.

“ I..I underst-stand your q-qualms with m-m-my father. I do.” he moved to stand next to Buzzo, moving his hand to brush lightly against his shoulder, attempting to be reassuring. This approach worked well with his men, after all.“ b-but you need t-t-to understand t-that this goes beyond a-any iss-issues you may have w-with Brad.” he took in a deep breath. “ T-this is a-about all our f-futures. W-w-we have to t-take this in-into account.” 

Buzzo frowned. Then he snarled. 

With a swift movement he delivered a hard kick to the larger man’s stomach, sending him stumbling backwards, hitting his head against the plate metal wall of the factory building. Rando groaned in pain as he moved to bring his hands up to cup the back of his neck, pushing his back towards the wall and attempting to sit up, his eyelids fluttering.

—

Buzzo held Rando’s head steady between his knees as he yanked his mask up just high enough to see the man’s sunken exposed nose.  
“I’ll try to make this as easy as possible for you.” he grunted, rummaging through one of his pockets. “Sorry to say this Dusty, but I’m so sick of you. Sick of you running your fucking mouth, all of this shit happening- it’s all your goddamn fault.” He withdrew 3 small blue pills, popping one into his own mouth and holding the other two between his thumb and index finger.

Rando breathed shakily as he lay on his back, his neck crooked against the cool metal wall, struggling to get a comfortable amount of air in this position. “B-b-bernard..i..i..i don’t t-take j-joy.” he stammered quietly, trying to open his mouth as little as possible. “It’s d-dangerous. Are you t-trying to k-kill me now?”

Every man in Olathe knew the effects of the medication, and the later repercussions of continued usage. Buzzo scoffed as he rocked back to rest his ass on the man’s chest, leaning forward to hover over his face.

“Don’t be such a little bitch. I wasn’t giving you a choice.” he muttered before jamming his fingers into Rando’s nostrils, hooking them up into his sinus cavity as the man beneath him gasped for air, gurgling in pain at the sudden assault on his sensitive mucus membrane. 

As soon as his mouth shot open, Buzzo tossed the pills in, hooking his fingers deeper into the man’s nostrils to keep him from spitting out the medicine, letting them dissolve in his mouth. Joy was bitter, and burnt the inside of your mouth if you let it dissolve there. Buzzo knew this, and chuckled as the man struggled underneath him, moving his free hand behind him to rub his pectoral slowly.

“Yeah baby, just let this happen. In just a ‘mo, you won’t feel a thing.” he snorted as he moved his fingers to pinch at the larger man’s nipple, guffawing as Rando kicked his legs weakly in protest. His nose was starting to bleed heavily from the continued abuse, gurgling as it ran onto Buzzo’s fingers, and down the back of his throat.

Buzzo licked his lips as he pulled his fingers from Rando’s nostrils, wiping the blood from them on the man’s cheeks. Rando breathed heavily, reluctantly swallowing the blood in his mouth as Buzzo got off of his chest- allowing him to sit up and rest the back of his head against the wall. He felt nauseous and dizzy, his mouth watering as a prelude to vomit. 

He tried to speak, but could barely catch his breath as his eyelids fluttered again, his diaphragm spasming as he lurched sideways. He wanted to throw up so bad, but he couldn’t, thanks to the drug. The inside of his mouth burned, his tongue swollen as saliva dripped in long, thick strings onto the ground. It was torturous, and he continued to dry heave as his shoulder hit the gritty concrete floor, his body begging itself to go into shock. 

“There we go,” Buzzo cooed as he stepped toward Rando, lifting him to sit up straight again. “I’m gonna hurt you. But it won’t hurt.” Buzzo mumbled, leaning forward to pull Rando’s mask all the way off. He grimaced at the sight of him at first, nearly forgetting the extent of what he’d done all those years ago. however the more he thought about it, it made him hard.

He had done this. He was the one who permanently ruined Rando’s face. There was a definite power he had over Rando, one that only he knew about. In a way, he had a hand in the creation of Rando’s identity, and he was about to tear Dustin down yet again. Rando, nor Dustin was anything without him.

This was the way it was meant to be, obviously.

—

Rando mouthed the air, trying to speak as he felt the throbbing in his head fade away. He felt fuzzy and weak, feeling Buzzo’s hands cup his chest, giving it a hard squeeze. “Bern-b-bernard...” Rando wheezed through the spittle, drooling onto himself and Buzzo’s hands. “I..I.. don’t f-feel well.” he whimpered, taking in a sharp breath as Buzzo dug his nails into the other man’s pectorals. He scoffed.

“Do you think I give a shit?” He teased, pulling Rando to sit up straight against the wall, trapping him with his legs as he stood in front of him. He pressed his groin nearer to Rando’s face, a laugh bubbling up from his throat as he smeared the various fluids on the larger’s face on the crotch of his pants.

He unzipped his jeans, pulling them down just enough to take his cock out. He smiled as he noticed the grimace on Rando’s face, watching his eyes dart away from him. “What? Don’t like what you see?” he taunted, nudging Rando’s face with a knuckle. Buzzo took himself in his hand, tapping his dick against the side of his mouth. Rando whimpered quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned into Buzzo’s shaft, lifting his hand to rest against his thigh.

“Oh?” he purred, moving his free hand to stroke Rando’s cheek with his index finger. 

“You’re giving in?” He took the other man’s head in his hands, stroking the sides of his deeply scarred face with his thumbs.” Oh Dustin.” Rando let his eyes open, his lids droopy, his pupils large and dark as they found Buzzo’s own in the dim room.

”You always were a pussy. Open up, bitch.”

Buzzo couldn’t help but chuckle as he thrust himself hard into Rando’s mouth, a mixture of saliva, snot, and blood dribbling from the bigger man’s mouth and nose, spilling down onto his chest. Rando couldn’t do more but gurgle quietly deep in his throat as Buzzo mercilessly pounded into him, the other man pulling his face closer to his body with each thrust. 

Through the blood and mucus, he could smell a rank musk on Buzzo, and he squinted his eyes slightly as his forehead and nose made contact with his belly, sweaty and grimy from the day before. Rando gagged in discomfort as Buzzo pushed himself further down his throat, hunched over, cradling his head so he couldn’t move away. 

“Just breathe through your nose, dumbass.” Buzzo cackled, not relenting on his thrusts. His breathing began to pick up as he continued to fuck his mouth, somewhat frustrated that he hadn’t just done this sooner to shut Dustin up. 

He held Rando’s jaw steady as he pulled him all the way down his shaft, purposely blocking his nose as he held him flush to his body. Rando gurgled loudly in response, raising his hands to rest weakly against Buzzo’s legs in an attempt to pull away, spit foaming out of the sides of his mouth and running thick from his nose. 

—

“Dusty...baby…” Buzzo chittered, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle himself from moaning as the man beneath him struggled. “Hold on...let me help.” He whispered, sliding his hands down to wrap around Rando’s neck. Rando groaned in response, gripping Buzzo’s pants as he was pulled even further forward onto his cock. Buzzo breathed shakily as he squeezed the other man’s throat, starting to move his hips again, in turn allowing Rando to take a short breath. 

“Fuck. You like that?” He spat down at Rando before pulling his dick out of his mouth. “Well..let’s make it even better.” He grumbled.” Jerk me for a sec, I need another pill.” Buzzo took Rando by the wrist, guiding his hand up to his shaft. Now thoroughly dazed from his double dose of Joy, he obeyed, drooling onto his own lap as he began to stroke him off. 

“B...B...B-ber..” Rando stammered as he worked his dick, not taking his eyes off of him. He couldn’t think straight. He could feel himself dribbling. The blood in his nose struggling to clot. The tightness of his neck muscles, obviously pulled. But it didn’t hurt. He wasn’t cognisant enough to fully comprehend it, but he felt good. 

Buzzo rested a hand on his hip as he reached into his pocket for another few pills, popping one into his mouth and tipping his head back. “ I don’t need you to talk, babe.” He chuckled, popping the other two pills into his mouth. “Here.”

He pulled away some, leaning down to cup Rando’s face as he pressed their lips together, shoving his tongue- and the pills into his partner’s mouth. Rando moaned needily into him, not even fully aware of the other two pills sliding down his throat. Buzzo cringed as he pulled away from him, wiping the copious random bodily fluids from his own mouth off with his hand. 

“Alright, Dusty, enough fuckin around. I wanna get this over with.” 

Dustin let his mouth fall open, panting heavily as Buzzo took his face back in his hands. He swayed slightly in his grasp, his eyelids fluttering as the second round of medication kicked in. Buzzo smirked as he pushed himself back into his mouth, pleased at the man’s complete lack of resistance. ‘Who would have known that a few pills could turn a warlord into a cockwhore’, he thought to himself as he began to thrust slowly into Dustin’s eager maw. 

He moaned quietly against his cock, wringing his hands as he let his eyes droop closed. Buzzo steadily picked up his speed, his breath quickening as he held Rando’s head in place. He gritted his teeth as he leaned forward and spread his legs slightly to get a better angle. 

“Fffuuuck…” he whined, tucking his head down against his shoulder as he thrusted hard into him, digging his nails into his cheeks. Buzzo’s own vision was beginning to become dimmed, his mind fuzzy as the second pill worked its way into his blood. He stared down at Rando’s head in his hands, feeling something inside of him curl up like a dead spider’s legs. He inhaled sharply as he suddenly slammed his hips forward into the larger man’s mouth, pushing him back against the wall with a loud clang and pinning him there as he thrusted harshly into him. 

He no longer had any thoughts beyond fucking a load into Rando’s throat, ignoring the feeling of hands pulling at his pants. He no longer cared about the thing the hole was attached to. All he cared about was tearing it to shreds. He fucked the other man’s mouth like a used fleshlight, rocking back on his heels as he pulled Rando with him before suddenly shoving his head forward back into the metal wall. A sharp, tinny thud rang out in the room as Buzzo leaned back once more, his nostrils flaring as Rando’s unblinking cloudy eyes gazed straight through him. 

The echo of his head against the metal was the only thing present in Buzzo’s mind as he pulled Rando towards him and lurched forward again, slamming the man into the wall even harder than last time. He wasn’t concerned about Rando biting down, as his jaw only became looser with every further movement. Dustin couldn’t feel a thing beyond a slight pressure behind his eyes, the taste of copper in the back of his throat as he slumped down in Buzzo’s hands, feeling as if his flesh was no longer attached to his soul. Buzzo took this opportunity to let him sink slightly lower to the ground, giving him the perfect angle to fuck him directly down his throat.

—

Rando was nearly unresponsive at this point save for a few mumbles and gurgles here and there as Buzzo fucked his mouth like an animal in heat. He wailed and screamed in pleasure, clawing mercilessly at Dustin’s face as he held him tight, nearly unnoticeable compared to the current damage. He only got louder as he felt himself getting close, screaming obscenities and incomprehensible gibberish at his living sex toy. 

As he hardened his movements, he wrapped his hands tight around Rando’s throat, stroking himself through the man’s skin as he fucked him. It felt as if he’d plunged his cock into a warm slab of cut meat, and he felt himself getting nearer to climax with every movement, the wetness of Rando’s various bodily fluids mixed together, the sloppiness of every thrust, the sensation of every slight twitch from the man fading from life with every passing minute beneath him. He tightened his hold as he ground his pelvis hard into his mouth, moaning shakily as Rando’s teeth idly pressed into the base of his cock. 

Pushed past his breaking point, he continued to grind himself into his mouth, the man’s teeth digging into him deeper with each movement. Buzzo was reduced to a repetitive muttering of ‘Oh Lisa’ as he thrusted his cum into Rando’s throat, the grip on his neck still tight. Dustin was incapable of anything aside from weak wheezing and gentle gurgling at this point, barely conscious as cum quickly filled his throat, spilling from the side of his mouth as Buzzo continued to thrust through his orgasm. 

“Ugh.” was all he could muster as he pulled himself from Rando’s mouth, his now limp dick littered with small scratches and teeth marks. He grumbled quietly as he stretched out his arms above his head, his back stiff from all of the hunching over he had done for what seemed like forever. Dustin had crumpled forward into a heap as soon as he was released, his breathing quiet and raspy. Buzzo nudged him with the toe of his boot, getting a soft groan in response.

Satisfied with the fact that he wasn’t dead, he tucked his cock back into his pants, smoothed his hair back under his helmet and cleared his throat, turning to leave.

He smirked.

“We can continue our conversation about the girl tomorrow. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> did u make it this far  
> here take my hand  
> thanks for reading even if u didnt like it  
> mmwaa


End file.
